


Warmer for the Spark

by Luka



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka/pseuds/Luka
Summary: Stephen gives Connor the best birthday present ever.





	Warmer for the Spark

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very loose sequel to In Your Eyes, but can stand alone. With good memories of comic cons ...!

Stephen stirred his tea, sighed, stirred it some more and slopped half of it over the table. Abby tutted and pushed a serviette towards him.

"Come on, what's bugging you?"

"Connor's birthday." He ran his hand through his hair until it stuck up on end.

"What about it?"

"It's next week."

"Yesssssss…" 

"What am I going to get him? Someone nicked my idea and got that rare Star Wars poster off eBay."

Abby had the grace to look momentarily ashamed. "Well, it was a bargain price and I didn't want someone else to get it…"

Stephen rolled his eyes and slurped down a mouthful of stewed CMU refectory tea. "In that case, you owe me one."

"Well, you could get him…"

"He's got it."

"You haven't heard what I was going to suggest!"

"He has every DVD and director's cut known to humankind. He possesses more computer gadgets than the flight desk of the Starship Enterprise. He's got more movie memorabilia than eBay…"

"True…" Abby nibbled thoughtfully at a chip, dipping it into a puddle of ketchup. She grinned at Stephen, who was pushing a limp salad around his plate. He stuck his tongue out and snitched her last chip.

"Well, then. I'm relying on you to come up with something." Stephen glanced at his watch and yelped. "Bloody hell, I'd better scoot. Cutter's meeting the Dean in five minutes and I'm refereeing!"

*~*~*~

Abby sat back and sipped her tea, watching the students straggle into the CMU refectory for their lunch. She loved her job at the zoo, but just occasionally she regretted giving up her degree. She knew she'd made the right decision, though – she didn't have that enthusiasm and enquiring mind that Connor had.

It was great to see him looking so happy. He and Stephen had been going out for six months. On the surface they seemed an unlikely couple – Connor the motor-mouthed geek who claimed he was allergic to fresh air, and Stephen the taciturn super-ft action man. But they seemed to be making it work.

"Hey, Abster!" Connor plonked himself down next to her, a hotdog oozing dangerously in one hand and a can of Coke tipped at a precarious angle in the other.

"Hi, Connor."

"You looking for me?"

"Should I be?"

"Um, no, not necessarily… I was going to tell you about the…"

"I found it and started charging it rent." The week-old chilli lurking in the back of the fridge hadn't been a pleasant find.

"Sorry…" He turned the soulful puppy-dog eyes on her and she couldn't help smiling in response.

"You've just missed Stephen."

"Oh. Damn. Never mind, he's coming round tonight, if that's OK?"

"Of course." And it was. The boys were no trouble – Stephen always washed up after them, and they'd then retreat to Connor's bedroom. Abby had no idea whether they were making out, watching DVDs, playing computer games or discussing extinction events. Knowing them, it was probably all four.

"I was going to do pasta. You'd like some, wouldn't you?"

Abby suppressed a smile. Connor's culinary capabilities began and ended with his signature pasta dish that contained whatever hadn't gone off in the fridge, seasoned with lashings of Tabasco sauce and with half a cow's worth of cheese on top. "Thanks, Connor. That sounds nice. Shall I buy some ice cream on the way home?"

He beamed at her. "Yes please! Can we have Chunky Monkey?"

"I expect so. Shall I…"

"Hey, Conn!"

"How's it hanging, man?"

Abby rolled her eyes. She really didn't understand what Connor saw in those idiots Tom and Duncan. If she had one slap left, it would be a close-run thing which of the two would cop it. She hated the way they always seemed to be laughing at Connor, rather than with him. To be honest, they both gave her the creeps. And they always ignored her, as if she was a bad smell or not cool enough for them to talk to.

"Hey guys!"

"You coming round tonight? We're going to watch Warehouse 13. Got pizza lined up as well…"

"Thanks, but I've got something else on tonight."

They both waggled their eyebrows in annoying synchronisation. "So who's the lucky girl?" asked Tom, leering unpleasantly.

Connor grinned and waggled his eyebrows back, but Abby could see the tension behind the act. And she was suddenly angry that he felt he couldn't tell them the truth.

"We'll miss you, man. You give her one from us, OK?"

"You bet!" Connor's foot brushed against Abby's under the table, as if pleading with her not to intervene. "Oops, better dash, guys! Got an appointment with the professor…"

"Later…"

"Yep, later…" He high-fived the sleazebags, smiled at Abby, then disappeared at speed.

Tom and Duncan watched him go, muttering and sniggering under their breath, before swaggering off. Abby flipped two fingers at their departing backs, then smiled winningly at the scary Polish woman who'd come to clear the tables. Abby had once admired Maria's sparkly purple nail varnish, which always ensured her extra chips and what passed for a smile.

"Wankers," announced Maria, flicking a dishcloth over the table with menace.

"Wankers," agreed Abby, grabbing her bag and heading off back to the zoo.

~*~*~*

Connor chopped the onion, cursing under his breath as he nicked his finger with the knife. He sucked the cut, grimacing at the trace of blood on a slice of onion. He flicked it in the direction of the bin and missed by a mile. Rex swooped down and disappeared with his booty, snickering as he went.

A pair of long arms snaking around his waist made him squawk with shock. "Stephen!"

"Nope, Darth Vader!"

Connor laughed and leaned back briefly into the embrace. Stephen was as undemonstrative with his greetings as he was with words, but the hugs always felt special. Connor still couldn't quite believe how lucky he was to have this handsome boyfriend who liked the kind of things he did. Well, maybe not the film stuff, but science and dinosaurs… A fleeting memory of the conversation from that morning with Tom and Duncan made him wince.

"You OK?"

Connor nodded.

"Fibber." Abby was leaning in the doorway.

"Abby…"

"Tell him, Connor."

"Abby…" Connor didn't want this, didn't want his unexpected and undeserved idyll spoiled. If Stephen found out what a coward he was, he'd be bound to dump him.

"Connor's upset because of those two arsehole friends of his. They assume you're a woman, Stephen."

Stephen raised a dark eyebrow. "Not the last time I looked…"

Connor squirmed. He really didn't want to be having this conversation. He knew that Duncan and Tom were annoying idiots, but they'd been the only people to talk to him at Freshers when everyone else had obviously decided he wasn’t cool enough to be seen with. And they did have an awesome collection of bootleg DVDs…

"What are you ashamed of, Connor? They can't be the sort of friends you want if they can't cope with the fact you're dating a bloke."

"Abby, don't…" Oh god, this was a nightmare.

"Get over yourself, Connor!"

Connor swept his arm across the worktop, sending the ingredients for the meal flying. He rushed blindly from the room, ignoring the squawks of Abby and Rex. Why did all this shit happen to him? He might have known the good times could never last.

*~*~*~

"Shit!" Abby grabbed a dustpan and brush and started to pick the mess up. Stephen held a bin bag open and they rapidly had the debris cleared away.

She sat down at the table, absent-mindedly scratching Rex's back. Stephen leaned against the worktop, regarding her steadily out of those very blue eyes.

"I shouldn’t have said that, should I?"

Stephen shrugged.

"But they're idiots and they really piss me off, the way they treat Connor."

"I know. But he's got to come to that conclusion himself."

She nodded. "I know you're right. But it's just crazy. Everyone who matters to him knows about you two, so I don't understand why he's so bothered about those wankers."

"Give him time, Abby. He's had a lot of changes in his life the past few months…"

"True. Look, go and talk to him. I'll phone out for a pizza. And tell him I've got the Chunky Monkey ice cream he wanted."

*~*~*~

Connor lay on his bed, staring at the crack in the ceiling. It was starting to look like that really spooky one in Dr Who. He ignored the knock on the door. If it was Abby, she'd barge in anyway. If it was Stephen…

The bed dipped. Connor closed his eyes. Shit, why was he such an idiot?

"Hey…" Stephen's voice was gentle.

Connor opened one eye. "Hey. Look, I'm sorry…"

"No need to be."

"But I…"

"It's up to you who you tell, Connor. It's no one's business but ours what we do."

"I know. And I know they're idiots. But they were the only people who bothered to talk to me at Freshers. And I'm supposed to be going to the comic and anime con with them in a few weeks."

"Do you want to?"

Connor shrugged. "Not much. They'll just take the piss out of everything I buy. And they never want to dress up, which is half the fun."

"I'll go with you if you want."

Connor sat up. "Really?"

"Yep. It could be a birthday treat if you'd like."

"Stephen, that'd be awesome! Thank you!" Connor knew he was grinning like an idiot as he hugged Stephen hard.

"No probs." Stephen kissed his forehead. 

"Can we dress up?"

"Um, yeah, sure…" Stephen looked confused.

"Great! We can choose some costumes after tea. Oh shit, I was going to cook…"

"Don’t worry. Abby's phoning for pizza. And she says she's got the ice cream you wanted."

"Awesome!" Connor bounced off the bed and grabbed his laptop. "They take at least half an hour to deliver, so we've got time to start looking online for some ideas. I wondered about Rorschach. And you could be Nite Owl II…"

*~*~*~

Stephen stared around him in amazement. Whatever he'd been expecting, it wasn't this. What looked like an aircraft hanger masquerading as a convention centre in the wilds of East London was packed with stalls and kids dressed up in the most amazing range of costumes he'd ever seen. He didn't recognise most of them – he assumed they were anime characters. 

Beside him, Connor kept up a running commentary as he took in the delights in front of them. "Oh my god, they've got the Warehouse 13 cast here. And I want Craig Charles's autograph… Can we go and look at the new computer games as well?"

"Um, sure…"

"What do you want to see?"

"I don’t mind. I'm happy to browse."

"I can show you that Watchmen stuff I was talking about the other night. And it'd be cool to get you started on some of the manga comics…"

"Great," said Stephen weakly. It was better to agree with Connor when he was in geek overdrive.

"Aren’t the costumes amazing? Hey, you look awesome, dude. D'you mind if I take a photo?"

Stephen watched as Connor took a photograph of what he assumed was a bloke wearing a white sheet over his face, decorated with splodges. He'd discovered already that the costumes were the big attraction and that it was considered perfectly normal to stop people and to take pictures of them. They'd already been the centre of attention themselves about half a dozen times.

"Good job we didn't come as Rorschach. Lot of them about. Now, can we go and look at the artists?"

"Sure." Stephen resigned himself to being the pack horse for the day and carrying all of Connor's purchases. But he didn't mind – he was just glad that he'd hit upon a birthday treat that was making Connor so happy. The nearby hotel was very comfortable, and over-run with other people from the convention. They'd sat in the bar the previous evening with Connor gabbling happily to all-comers, while Stephen silently sipped his pint and nodded occasionally. Once or twice Connor had paused to draw breath and then turned to look at Stephen worriedly. "OK?" Stephen had smiled and nodded. Connor had given him that blinding grin, then returned to dissecting films Stephen had never heard of, let alone seen.

"You're not bored, are you?" Connor was giving him that puppy-dog stare again that always made Stephen smile.

"Nope."

"Honestly?"

"Straight up. Look, is that a steampunk stall over there?"

"Where? Oh, yes, awesome! Shall we have a look?"

Stephen nodded and they headed over to the stall which was being presided over by a plump middle-aged chap who greeted them like old friends.

"Gentlemen! You look absolutely splendid. I trust you'll be joining us for the steampunk fashion show tomorrow?"

Connor nodded vigorously. "You bet! We're looking forward to it, aren’t we, Stephen?"

"Um, right, yes…" Stephen had no idea what they were talking about, but thought it judicious to agree. The steampunk garb had been Abby's idea and he had to admit it was very dashing attire, complete with hats, goggles, fob watches and waistcoats, together with ancient trousers 'borrowed' from Cutter's wardrobe. 

Connor was chatting happily to the chap and to a pretty young woman who was wearing an elegant fitted jacket and long skirt. Stephen browsed the stall, smiling at the laptop computer encased in wood and at the myriad gadgets with a Victorian feel to them. 

"It's such cool stuff, isn’t it?" Connor appeared beside Stephen, hands busy fiddling with the exhibits. "I like the… Oh. My. God! It's a steampunk dalek! How awesome is that!"

Stephen watched, amused, as Connor picked up the item, running his fingers across the shiny metal casing and spinning the tiny wheels on it. He glanced at the price tag and set it down again with a rather regretful look.

"Would you like it for your birthday?"

Connor's eyes widened. "Stephen, I couldn't, it's too expensive…"

Stephen looked at the price tag and suppressed a wince. It wasn't cheap, but he knew Connor would adore it. And they'd got a good deal on the hotel, so he could afford it. 

He picked it up and handed it to the bloke on the stall, who beamed at him. "Excellent choice, young man! Am I right in thinking it's a present for your friend?"

Stephen nodded.

"Then let me wrap it up for you…"

They watched as the man wrapped it in tissue papers, laid it reverently in a box and then produced wrapping paper which sported cogs and wheels. Once he was satisfied, he handed it over to Connor, who was twitching with excitement. "There you are, gentlemen. And we shall see you tomorrow at the fashion show."

"You bet! Thank you. And thanks, Stephen!" Connor, completely oblivious to the crowds milling around them, hugged Stephen hard.

The man was smiling indulgently as he watched them. And, as Connor headed off towards the artists, still talking, he winked at Stephen. 

*~*~*~

"That was the best day ever! Thanks, Stephen!" Connor rolled on top of him and kissed the end of Stephen's nose.

"Glad you enjoyed it."

"It's the best present anyone's ever given me. The dalek and the weekend, I mean. And you are enjoying it as well, aren't you?"

Stephen nodded. To his surprise, he was. They seemed to have walked miles around the stalls and had countless conversations with what looked like the geek population of the UK. But the costumes had been impressive, and Stephen had been amused by the evident enjoyment of all those who'd clearly spent ages ensuring their get-ups were just so.

"So what's this fashion show thing going to entail?" Stephen wondered how he could make his excuses and avoid any prancing around on catwalks. He spread his thighs and cupped his hands around Connor's arse, pulling him close so that their cocks rubbed together.

Connor wriggled some more, kissing and licking at the junction of Stephen's neck and collarbone. "It'll be a laugh. We just stand there while someone talks about what we're wearing. The one last year was loads of fun. The people are really cool."

"Oh. OK." That sounded bearable. And Stephen knew that Connor was obviously itching to take part.

Connor pulled away and sat back on his heels, absent-mindedly playing with his cock. He reached for the tube of lubricant that they'd strategically placed on the bedside table and squeezed some into his hand. He slicked it along his cock, his movements slow and deliberate. 

Stephen shivered. It had taken several months for Connor to steel himself and ask to fuck Stephen – and that was only after several very broad hints had been dropped in his path. Connor had seemingly assumed that he'd be the bottom one in the partnership and had apparently been surprised when Stephen made it clear that it was share and share alike as far as he was concerned.

"You ready?"

Stephen nodded. He wanted this so much. Connor was a generous and enthusiastic lover – and a fast learner as well. Not that Stephen had slept around a lot either. With Connor, though, he was starting to believe that he'd found his soulmate, both intellectually and physically.

And then Connor was inside him, hot and slick and relentless, opening Stephen up and stretching him beyond what initially felt comfortable. The spike of pain soon passed, though, as Connor began to thrust hard, grazing Stephen's prostate with every stroke. They were both moaning, mindful of the thin hotel walls, but unable to mask their pleasure. Their hands met on Stephen's cock, fingers entwined, as they came more or less at the same time.

Connor snuggled into Stephen's arms, his breathing steadying and slowing. His eyes fluttered open and he whispered: "Best weekend ever." Minutes later, he was asleep.

*~*~*~*

Stephen felt rather like the proverbial spare prick at a wedding. The fashion show had attracted a couple of hundred people, plus about a dozen of them in costume. They'd been introduced to the audience while the pretty young woman from the previous day kept up a surprisingly feisty commentary on them. Stephen had been referred to as the intrepid gentleman adventurer with Connor as his intelligent young companion. He smiled to himself; she didn't know how accurate she really was.

Connor was yakking happily to the other participants and exchanging email addresses. Stephen sneaked a quick look at his watch – just gone 6pm. He could murder a pint. And something to eat wouldn’t go amiss either.

"Well, well, Mr Connor Temple all dressed up the nines and obviously too grand for us these days!"

"And who's your companion, young sir?" 

Stephen rolled his eyes. He could virtually hear the inverted commas around 'companion.' That twatty pair of student friends of Connor's was about all they needed. The chubby one was presumably supposed to be Harry Potter. Fuck knows what the ginger prat had come as, but it looked like it had cost 50p from a jumble sale.

"Hey guys! Have you had a good weekend?" The tension in Connor's voice was obvious.

"All the better for seeing you, my dear…" The ginger fuckwit grinned wolfishly. "So who's your friend, Connor? Duncan and I feel very unloved."

"This is Stephen, guys. He's…" Connor hesitated, swallowed hard, then added: "He's my boyfriend."

"And a very handsome pair you make," said the steampunk woman, barging Ugg and Bug out of the way and surreptitiously pinching Stephen's arse. "We're off to the pub and then for a curry? You're coming with us?"

It was more of a statement than a question. Connor beamed at her. "You bet! See you on Monday for the lecture, guys." And he slipped his arm around Stephen's waist and led him off without a backwards glance, still chatting nineteen to the dozen.

Stephen managed to maintain a straight face. It had been worth every minute of a thoroughly bizarre weekend to see Connor render the two fuckwits speechless. He resolved to phone Abby as soon as he could. She was going to be so proud of Connor.


End file.
